Can't Forget You
by TJ Binx
Summary: Cassiel met Reid. Reid fell in love. Reid got his heart broken when Cassiel broke up with him. Now he has to expose her and protect her from the one thing that separated them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I glanced at Reid Garwin and sighed.

"So you're telling me that you wanna break up?"he asked.

"Yes, Reid, that's what I'm saying."

"Um, why?" His clear blue eyes were confused.

I turned back to my door, and put my head against it. I couldn't look at him.

"You know why," I said, hoping he would be able to hear what I said because I wasn't going to repeat it.

"Actually, I don't know so do you mind filling me in?"

"I can't explain, Reid. I just want this done with." I said, pressing my eyes together tightly. Anything to cloud the pain.

"Cass, what in the hell are you talking about?" he demanded. I could tell he was angry. He was always angry at anything, never sad or upset, but angry. He was a hothead.

"About us. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

He stayed silent for a minute. Digesting the information, probably trying to figure out where he went wrong. I wanted him to tell me off, call me a name, and run off like I expected him to.

He didn't, which is really out of character for him.

I flinched when I felt his hand on my shoulder and then felt ashamed for being scared. He pulled on my shoulder, to turn me around. I turned but I wouldn't meet his eyes. I didn't want him to see the trail of tears running down my face. I didn't want to break up with him, but I had to.

He let out a strangled breathe. He touched my hair, stroked it. He pulled me close to him for a minute and kissed the top of my head. More tears streaked down my face. He let go then turned around and left me.

* * *

I met Reid at the Harvest Festival Dance. I was new to the school then, having just transfer from a different private boarding school that year. I studied him for a long time. He had seemed tense for some reason, talking with his brown-haired friend I would later learn was named Tyler Simms. He barely glanced my way. He was pre-occupied.

I asked him to dance. He was surprised at first but then agreed.

That was the beginning of our relationship.

In class, the following Monday, he sat with lunch, he invited me to sit at his table with his friends.

Even though, I was new to Ipswich I had already heard the legend of the Ipswich Sons. I just didn't expect to be surrounded by them. Caleb Danvers, the serious but sweet, dark haired one. I was mildly surprised to see cuts on his face. Pogue Parry, the big teddy bear, with the long brown hair. Tyler Simms, shy but nice, with short brown hair. Sarah Wenham, the beautiful, blonde, kind one. She was Caleb's girlfriend. Kate Tunney, the beautiful caramel-colored skin one who was also just as kind as Sarah. Then there was Reid. The so good-looking he was almost pretty, blonde. I could tell that Reid inviting a girl to their table was not a common occurrence, though they still welcomed me with open arms.

For six months, all I did was hang with them. We hung out at school. We hung out at Nikki's, which was a popular bar the Spenser kids went to. I watched Reid hustle people for money by playing pool and wondered how he did it. He always seemed lucky. Everything went his way. If he failed a test, his grade would be an A+ by the next week. He always won his stupid bets with Aaron no matter how much Aaron hated it. I asked him about it once and he said that I was just, and I quote, "his good luck charm." He even started calling me Charm.

At around the fifth month, in March, I noticed something different about him. He seemed tense again and I started noticing his eyes change colors but it would only be for a split second and then I would chalk it up to my imagination.

One day, we were all at Nikki's and he was playing pool against Aaron again. He lined up his shot and hit it the ball. The ball was clearly going to miss and I glanced up at him. I knew he would be disappointed, but what I saw wasn't disappointment.

It was much worse.

I saw his clear blue eyes flame, literally, then they flashed an onyx black. I heard the cheers from Tyler and him, indicating that the ball went in but all I could do was stare at Reid, as he slapped Tyler's hand in a high-five. That's when curiosity became suspicion and suspicion became fright. That was when I decided I should break-up with him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The Next Year**

**Cassiel**

I began my senior year the same way I began my junior year at Spenser, with no friends and, of course, no roommate.

More like, I had alienated my boyfriend thus alienating my circle of friends because they were his friends first. I didn't have a roommate because my rich parents thought it would be detrimental to my learning experience and my education if I were distracted.

I was distracted last year, just not by my non-existent roommate.

_**Reid **_

I stared at her but I knew she wouldn't look around. She never does. It was like I never even existed to her. Like we hadn't been together for five months, give or take a few days.

I knew I should never trust girls. I should have never broken my own rules. I should have never danced with her. I should have never spent the nights with her. I should have never told her she mattered or that I cared about her.

God, now I sounded like Tyler when he broke up with his last girlfriend. I glanced to my left to see Tyler trying to get my attention.

"What?" I hissed.

He tossed a folded piece of paper to me.

I unfolded the paper and it read:

_Caleb is going to pick us up for lunch. Meet me, at noon, at the has to talk to us about something important. He sounded urgent._

_Sincerely, _

_Tyler Simms_

I wrote back:

_Okay, first of all, I know it's from you, Tyler, so you don't have to sign it, you dumb-ass. Secondly, I don't care what Caleb, our Slave Driver, has to say, I'm am not joining you on your gay lunch date. I have more important things to do, like jump off a cliff or slit my wrists. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your concerned friend, Reid.(Concerned about you, and whether or not you took your medication this morning)_

I folded it back up and threw it at his head. It bounced off his adorable tower of hair and fell onto his desk. I watched him read it with his brow furrowed. A minute later, he threw it back.

_Caleb sounded serious. We should really go. Why would you want to slit your wrists?_

_Sincerely,_

_Tyler Sims (I don't take medication.)_

I shook my head, and begin writing.

_It's Caleb, he always sounds serious even when he's joking which is NEVER! And what's this crap about "we" should meet him, you can do whatever you want, you're not attached to me._

I tossed back, a little more violently than necessary but I was in a bad mood now coupled with a horrible headache.

Tyler read it again and wrote again, though it didn't take as long as the first two. The paper sailed through the air again. I caught it.

_Reid it's about Cassiel. He thinks something is going to happen to her._

My headache intensified.

_See you at noon._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Noon came quickly and I thanked God for it. I met Tyler at the front door. He was pacing. My headache had gotten a little better but it hadn't completely disappeared. I couldn't stop thinking about what Caleb wanted us for. Tyler said it was related to Cass, but how can that be possible? She didn't have anything to do with me, anymore.

I was pulled out of my reverie when Caleb pulled up in his gray Ford Mustang. Pogue was in the front seat.

Caleb and Pogue had graduated last year and now lived in Boston where Caleb was attending Harvard Law and Pogue was working at a garage. They come down every weekend and the occasional weekday to spend time with their family, their girlfriends, and the unimportant people like Reid and Tyler.

I climbed in the backseat, and Tyler climbed in on the other side.

"Hey, guys," he greeted them.

"Hi, Tyler," they said back gravely.

I groaned."Couldn't we have just met at Nikki's? Do you know what four guys in a tiny ass car looks like?"

"Reid, I'm really not concerned about your comfort right now,"Caleb said in his scaringly deep voice.

"Okay, thanks, I love you too."

I sighed.

Caleb put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Five minutes later, we were pulling into a parking lot of a diner I had never noticed before.

I glanced curiously at Caleb. He saw my look in the rear view mirror and said,"We can't go anywhere we usually go."

I nodded, though I still didn't understand. We got out and got a table inside.

A cute waitress around our age with blonde hair walked up and and flashed a smile at us. Her name tag read Avery.

"What can I get you for drinks?"she asked. All of us ordered Mountain Dews. She walked off. I noticed Tyler bent over the table, checking out her legs as she walked away. Man, he needed to find a girlfriend.

"So let's cut the pleasantries and get down to business." I said decisively, wanting to get this over with.

"Okay,"Caleb said,looking serious,"We think Chase is back. We, also, think that he is going to go after Cassiel."

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness. I hope to update soon.**

**I have been forgetting to disclaim, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or anything associated to it, though I wish I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mountain Dew either, for that matter. **

**Also, thank you to all reviewers and everybody who has put me on their story alerts. I appreciate it.**

**Also, I have a challenge for everybody. Does anybody know where Cassiel's name comes from or guess where I possibly got it?**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He had to be kidding. That was the only logical conclusion I could come up with. Caleb had to be kidding, for my sanity.

"What do you mean?"I asked, I had to be sure.

I glanced at Tyler.

His expression was stricken. He was expecting that as much as I was.

I glanced at Pogue, he looked grim.

So did Caleb.

They had all like Cass up until she broke up with me.

"I mean that I've seen him, Reid." Caleb said."I saw him last weekend when I was down here. I swear it was him."

"Then why didn't you tackle him or shoot him or something?"I demanded.

"He was only there a split second."

"So then how can you be positive it was him?"

"I will always remember that face."Caleb said quietly, almost to himself.

"Yeah, his face was pretty memorable...and ugly."I said, then asked"What makes you think he's coming after me?"

"You're the next to ascend."Caleb answered.

"But he didn't come after Pogue."

Pogue ascension went smoothly. No motorcycle accidents, no spider bite diseases, no supernatural battles,no kidnapped girlfriends and no burnt down barns. It was BORING!

"He couldn't have had enough time to recover in order to come after me." Pogue answered this time.

"So, basically, he's back and he's coming after me."

"Yep,"Caleb sighed.

"Who's coming after you?" It was a new voice. We lifted our heads up at the same time. Our conversation had been so intense we forgot we were still at the diner. It was the waitress. Avery.

She set down our Mountain Dews in front of us. She had a vague smile on her face, like she couldn't figure out if we were joking or not. She repeated her question.

"Who's coming after you?" With the same unsure smile.

"Nobody,"Caleb said. She looked at him for a second then looked down at her order pad.

"Sorry,I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."she seemed sincere.

"Anyway,"she continued,"are you ready to order?"

"No, I don't want anything."I said. My appetite was definitely gone.

The others passed too. She glanced at all of us and asked,"Are you sure?"

We all assented and she left with a, "Just let me know if you change your mind."

My head began throbbing. "So what's the plan then?" I asked.

"The plan?"Caleb said.

"Yeah, you know, what are we going to do about it, Oh-Great-One?"

He rolled his eyes,"It's nice to know that you can still keep your sense of humor in these types of situations."

"I try."

"Well,"Caleb said,"The plan I have come up with is to protect Cassiel at the time. Kind of like a bodyguard."

"So, you mean, following her all the time."

"I also mean we have to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"Everything." Caleb emphasized. His eyes held some secret meaning. Then I realized what he was talking about.

My eyes widened,"No, we are not going that far."

"We have to."Caleb said,"How else do we explain why he have to follow her around like stalkers. Sarah knows. Kate knows now. Why not let Cass in on it, too?"

"Because she is not my girlfriend."

"And? Don't you want her to be safe?"Caleb challenged.

I stayed silent. Of course I wanted her to be safe.

"Can't we do it discreetly?"

"No, she would catch on. She's a smart girl, Reid."

"I know, unfortunately."

God, that was one thing I never wanted to do. Expose her to that. My addiction, because it was an addiction. I was addicted to the power. It was my main focus in life until I had met her. It didn't help that I was still addicted to it. But if exposing her to it was the only way to protect her then I suppose I had to do it.

"Okay," I agreed. Caleb relaxed a little. Tyler and Pogue looked relieved.

"But how do you propose we do this?"

"What?" Pogue asked.

"How are going to get her to come with us and explain things to her. She won't even talk to me."

"She talks to me," Tyler said. I looked at him. This was new information.

"What?" I demanded.

Tyler stared,"She talks to me all the time. She talks to Kate and Sarah, too." Great! She talked to everybody but me. What did I even do? I still can't figure it out.

"Well, that's just great! What do you talk about? Shoes? Clothes? Your sex lives?" I said heatedly.

"Reid, calm down." Caleb commanded. I couldn't believe I was getting jealous.

Tyler looked mildly scared.

"Sorry, Baby Boy," I apologized. He nodded, still looking shaken.

"Anyway, about the convincing her part, we'll just figure it out later." Caleb said.

"Or we could wing it," Pogue suggested.

I nodded. Either way, she was going to know and I was going to be a very unhappy boy.

Great!

A/N: Okay sorry there's been confusion about the grades the boys are in. In order to fit my time line, I made Reid and Tyler a grade below Caleb and Pogue. It just worked out better that way for me. And also I typed this up in like an hour, though I hadn't planned on it. It was because of the reviews I received. They inspired me to write, it was good. I love this story and I love writing it so much better than my original stories. It is just easier to write. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and the people who participated in my challenge. I was wondering if you like the challenge and would you like for me to come up with more? Because I could. If you have any questions I would be happy to answer them too.  
Thanks, TJ


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Cassiel**

Tyler Sims was the last person I expected would show up at the door of my dorm room on a Friday night at 7:30. But there he was, dressed casually in jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. He looked nervous.

"Hi?" I said uncertainly, wincing when it came out like a question,"Tyler, what are you doing here? I thought 7:30 was passed your bed time."

He laughed, but it was uncomfortable. "No," he said,"Actually I came to see if you would like to come with me to Nikki's?"

I leaned against the door jam and crossed my arms over my chest. He was acting strangely.

"Um, why?" I asked, bewildered.

"Just to catch up, you know. I haven't seen you in a while and I was just wondering how you were doing."

"You could just come up and ask me how I am doing. You don't have to take me places."

"Well, I thought it might be nice," he said quietly.

I felt a flash of guilt. Why was I questioning him? One person who actually wants to talk to me and here I was nearly alienating them. It wouldn't hurt to go out for one night.

He saw my thoughtful expression,"Reid won't be there."

It was a good selling point that I could not resist. "Okay, I'll go."

"Good! Um, do you need to change? Here, just meet me in the parking lot when you're ready, okay?" He shuffled off, quickly. I shook my head, and closed my door. That boy was too strange for his own good.

* * *

_**Reid**_

I watched as Tyler came jogging back to the Hummer.

"Did she agree?" I asked as he opened the driver's side door. He nodded as he got in. I sighed with relief, glad she had taken the bait.

I was anxious that whole day. Part of me wanted her to know everything while the other parts dreaded it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I spotted her walking to the car, in jeans and an over-sized black jacket zipped up to her neck, with hood up. My jacket that I missed this whole school year. Jeez, women. They break up with you and don't even bother to return your stuff.

I ducked into the space between the front passenger seat and the one behind me. She wasn't supposed to see me until Tyler was on the roads and possibility of her escaping were slim. Well, that's what we thought but I knew that Cassiel could be crazy at times.

I tensed as I heard the passenger side door open.

Tyler was drumming on the steering wheel, trying to be the picture of ease. He was whistling too. Yet, it still sounded nervous. Yeah, that wouldn't make her suspicious at all.

I guess she wasn't because she climbed in and settled back in the seat.

Now all Tyler had to do was get out of the parking lot and we would good to go. Even Tyler could pull that off. But he didn't.

"What are you doing? No! Don't,Cass-" I heard Tyler stammer. I looked up to find Cassiel's face in front of mine.

"Hi," she said.

It was the first time she had spoken to me since we broke up. That simple word clutched at my heart. It hurt, a lot.

I smiled innocently and waved my hand sheepishly, like I hid on the floorboard of my best friend's car everyday. It amazed me how well I could hide my emotions.

"So do you guys mind telling me what's going on?" Cassiel asked as I straightened up and sat in the car seat.

Tyler started to say something but I interrupted him. I felt strange. My chest felt like it wanted to explode.

"Yes, we mind telling you."

"What does that even mean, Garwin?"

"Oh so we're to last names now. Fine, Garnet, it means we don't have anything to tell you, because nothing is going on. Why did you think there was?"

She studied me for a moment. She was trying to read my expression.

I just stared intently back at her, my face was impassive, inscrutable.

Her expression turned calculating.

"I don't believe you. I want to know what is going on. This whole situation is weird but I came out here against my better judgment. I mean, I've seen how you guys have acted all week. Every class period, one of the two of you are hovering around me. Then Tyler shows up at my door and acts all nervous and asks me to go out with him. I know something is going on."

"Well, you're wrong," I told her.

"No, I'm not," she retorted.

"Yes, you are," I said with teeth clenched.

"No, I'm not." Somehow our faces were closer together. She was getting in my face.

"Yes, you are," I repeated, raising my voice.

"No, I am not," she returned, her voice had increased in volume, as well.

"Hey, you two quit it." Tyler cut in. "You're right, Cassiel. Something is going on. But it would be easier to show you it than explain it. Would you come with us, please?"

She considered for a moment. Her face was still close to mine.

Our eyes were locked. Blue to gray.

Finally she came to a decision,"I will come with you, but only because I trust you, Tyler."

She pulled back and readjusted her position in the seat to face the windshield.

I sighed.

* * *

**Cassiel**

The car ride was, relatively, spent in a stony silence. I didn't dare look in the backseat, for fear of what I would see on Reid's face. I couldn't understand why he had acted the way he did.

I know at times he could be immature but arguing with me over something that was glaringly obvious was crossing the line. We must have seem like 5 years old with the back and forth banter.

I stared out the window, watching the trees pass in the twilight, wondering about what we would be doing now had I not broken up with him.

Would I be doing this? Sitting in a car with him, riding to an unknown destination.

Would I've just ignore his eyes changing color?

Would I've broke down and asked for an explanation?

Would I've just gotten so scared that I would've broken up with him over the summer?

There was no point in dwelling but I just would've like to know if it would've made a difference.

We passed the burnt foundation of some building.

"What use to be there?" I asked curiously.

"That was the Putnam barn," Tyler answered absent-mindedly.

"What happened to it?"

"It burnt down." Reid said.

"Well, duh, Reid. I could tell that."

"Then why did you ask?"

I rolled my eyes and remained silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

It was dark when we finally reached our destination. Tyler pulled up to a rickety wooden fence, right next to a Mustang and motorcycle. Guess that meant Caleb and Pogue were here.

I let my eyes travel further up the landscape and gasped when I saw the ominous, decrepit colonial house. Anxiety began to possess my body.

"Is this is your secret meeting place?" I asked, half-jokingly and half-seriously.

Tyler nodded and slid out of the car. I heard the backseat door slam as Reid got out, too.

I stayed inside the car, suddenly scared.

Reid looked through the window at me expectantly and said loudly, "Are you coming or not?"

I unbuckled my seat-belt and slid out. I could practically hear my heartbeat banging against my chest.

I continued to follow the boys, despite my fear. We headed to the back of the house with the boys in the lead and me trailing a few feet behind.

We reached what looked like a cellar door. Reid heaved it open and walked down it, with Tyler following. I followed them slowly. The staircase was stone and had a curve at the bottom.

I was met at the bottom of the staircase with quite a scene. There were candles everywhere, illuminating the large stone room. There were huge bookcases along the wall behind Pogue and Kate, containing worn tomes. There was a large stone circle platform in the middle of the room, with a fire in its core. Surrounding the circle was five stone benches, big enough for two people.

Caleb and Sarah occupied one while Pogue and Kate sat on the other right across from Caleb's. Caleb and Pogue were both grim-faced. Sarah and Kate tried to smile reassuringly at me, but the smiles only served to make me more nervous.

Tyler went to sit on a unoccupied bench to Caleb's right and Reid to the one on the left of Caleb's.

Which left one bench empty. The one right next to the door.

Silence ensued for a moment. I was looking anywhere but at Reid.

Finally, Caleb gestured to the vacant bench. "Take a seat, Cass."

I did as he instructed, deciding against starting an argument.

"You're probably wondering why you're here?" Caleb guessed.

I nodded, looking to him anxiously.

"Well, we're going to explain right now,"Caleb said. "Everything," he added, staring meaningfully at Reid.

Reid let out, what sounded like, a defeated sigh. I tried not to let my eyes drift to him.

"Okay, do you know anything about the Salem Witch Trials?" Caleb asked, turning back to me.

"A little bit," I admitted. All of what I know came from researching Reid's family online when we were together.

"Well, that's were our story starts," Caleb informed me. He took a deep breathe and began his tale.

_A/N: Okay, it's been awhile. I hope you like the chapter. I think it's the longest I've written. I've decided that I'm not going to explain the whole story because I think most of you already know it and it would just be boring. Do you like the title change? Does anybody even check up on this story anymore? Please R&R, I guess. Oh, and I'm still accepting suggestion on who should represent Cassiel in a possible trailer. Again, no Sarah Browning or Kristen Stewart. _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Cassiel**

I was such a mess by the time Caleb finished his story that I could barely walk back up the stone staircase to go home. I think that I was in a state of shock. But I believed them. It all made sense in an illogical way, which was the biggest paradox I've ever heard.

I thought back over my reaction.

At first, it was disbelief and denial, then it transformed into anger-probably from being the only one in the dark. I was certain my reaction became acceptance when Reid and Tyler began to do little tricks for me, to prove their tale. Little things like lifting the bookcases up into the air or igniting a fire in the stone pit. I saw Reid and Tyler's eyes flame and then turn completely black, a sight I had been hoping I would never see again.

I was shaking, from nerves, I assumed.

I was struggling up staircase. Sarah, Caleb, Kate, and Pogue were ahead of me, casting worried glances at me over their shoulders. I was half-way up it when I felt a warm, comforting arm wrap around my waist. I looked up, expecting to see Tyler but was met with Reid's form instead. I didn't lean away as my first instinct told me but leaned against him. I trained my eyes on his face, anticipating a triumph smirk or gleam in his eyes. I don't know why I thought that.

What I got was a surprise. His face was so heartbreakingly sad, but it only lasted for a second then changed to a blank, unaffected expression.

He half-carried me the rest of the way up the stairs and all the way to the Tyler's car. He lifted me up into the backseat and went around to the other side and climbed in.

The ride home was spent in the same way it was before, in silence, save when Tyler would ask if we were okay.

I looked at Reid's profile. His jaw was clenched, his face hard and impassive. Great, now he's angry. It still amazed me to this day how bi-polar he was, sometimes.

I looked away from him and started thinking about a day last year in January when things weren't so complicated and he was still there.

* * *

_ Having to do a report on the founding families of Ipswich was not fun. Especially when you were friends with all of them and they won't tell you a single thing. That's why you could find me in the library that very Friday evening at the computer bank, trying to research a report that was due by Monday. _

_ Oh god, how I loved Google._

_ It didn't take me long to find some substantial information. There were several sites dedicated to the outstanding deeds of the powerful families. _

_ I got so caught up in researching that I ignored my vibrating phone. _

_ "Ah, there you are." I felt arms wrap around my neck._

_ I jumped, startled. _

_ Reid laughed into my hair. "Calm down, Cass. It's just me."_

_ I bent my head back so I could see him. He bent down and pecked my lips._

_ "Hi," I said back._

_ He unwrapped his arms from my neck and grabbed a chair from a table nearby and pulled it up to the next to me. He squinted at the screen. "Why are you looking up information on me?"_

_ I gave him a dirty look. He made it sound like I was stalking him or something. _

_ "It's for the paper, remember? The one I had to do on the founding families of this lovely town we inhabit. Its not my fault you just happen to be apart of one." _

_ He grinned, a rare grin of which I'm sure I was the only one to ever see._

_ I turned back to the screen. "There is a lot of fascinating information on here." I scrolled down. "See here. 'Five families, the Danvers, Parrys, Simms, Garwins, and Putnams, are accredited with the founding of Ipswich, Massachusetts. They contributed numerous improvements to the community they created, most notably the Danvers family.'"-Reid rolled his eyes.I read on.-"'Industrialist Theodore Danvers, "whose uncanny ability to presitidigitate riches," is credited with building Ipswich into the bastion of wealth it remains today. Theodore's daughter, Eleanor Spenser founded Spenser Academy "to provide shelter to the gifted children of New England." The Danvers Colony house, a nationally recognized landmark, was a mecca for faith healing throughout the 19th century. 10 Danvers have been appointed to sit on the Massachusetts Supreme Court because of their reputation for judiciousness and an uncanny family gift for compelling oratory.' Wow, they used uncanny to describe them twice."_

_ Reid glowered. "Yeah, thanks for pointing out. I barely noticed that because I was too busy being so impressed." _

_ I chuckled over his jealousy. His rivalry with Caleb caused never ending hilarity._

_ I went down to Pogue's family. "'Peleg Parry was the first of the Ipswich colony to join the American Revolutionary cause and it was said that he miraculously caused a British fleet of ships to run aground in Boston Harbor, saving the city. Percival Parry spent years exploring the Amazon and was hired by Theodore Roosevelt to scout the initial route for the Panama Canal. He was the only survivor of the doomed expedition. Percival's son, Prentice was barely out of Spenser before he gained fame as the most notorious escape artist of the Depression.'"_

_"That's cool," I murmured. _

_ "Yeah, it's wonderful," Reid agreed. I felt his breathe on my cheek because his lips were so close. He placed his large hand on mine, which was resting on the mouse. He guided my hand down to where Tyler's last name showed. _

_ "Read those," he commanded. _

_ "Okay," I said, taking a deep breathe, trying not to be distracted. "Um, 'A monument in Ipswich celebrates 12 Sims members of the Massachusetts Calvary Regiment who perished in the Battle of New Orleans. Strident abolitionists, the Sims first provided passage and employment to the Creole Twoberry Clan when they made their way North. Butler Sims served as as the Lieutenant Governor of Massachusetts and led the fight for women's suffrage, before falling to the Spanish flu epidemic of 1918. Noted surfer, Clark Sims disappeared in Borneo in 1972 while searching for the perfect wave. It is reported he was the last person to be devoured by cannibals in the 20th century.'"_

_ Simultaneously, we both started laughing. "That could only happen to Baby Boy's family," Reid said. _

_ "I know," I scanned down to the Garwins,"Here's your family's history, Reid. 'Orville Hutchins Garwin became a curiosity of the Old West in 1872 when he downed an entire herd of buffalo with a single revolver. Randolph Garwin earned the Navy Cross during War World II for his counter-intelligence work in disabling the secret Nazi _Geist-Gruppe._ It is rumored the Garwins hide a vast treasure of tokens and talismans plundered from their enemies over the centuries. In 1960, Bernard Garwin became the first person to earn a lifetime ban in Las Vegas. In one night, he beat the Arabesque Casino for a then record of 12 million dollars.'"_

_ "Yeah, that's all just fascinating," he said, with a bored expression._

_ "God, don't get too excited." I said. _He has treasure in his house and he doesn't even care.

_ He yawned. "I know all this stuff already. We're required to recite it at birth."_

_ "You actually retained this?" I asked, shocked. He was not known for his intellectual achievements. _

_ Now it was his turn to shoot me a dirty look._

_ I went on, undeterred. "Yeah,well, I like the Garwins' achievements more than the others. They are more infamous.I have no idea how you're gonna live up to them."_

_ He grinned again, this time it was a devilish one. "I'm sure I'll find some ways."_

_ "Sure," I said, exaggerating it. _

_ He scrunched his nose up at me._

_ "Most of Tyler's ancestors suffered from unfortunate events, though. Pogue's had their moments, and, of course, Caleb's are the best."_

_ He brought his face closer to mine. "That depends on your definition of what's best."_

_ I stared into his clear crystal blue eyes and tried not to shiver._

_ I turned away to the screen. "It's weird, there's not much information on the Putnams."_

_ Reid shrugged, his face blank. "Probably not, the line got killed off during the Salem Witch Trials." He turned his attention to his watch. _

_"We should go, we're supposed to meet everyone at Nikki's," he said._

_ I shook my head. "I don't want to go, Reid. All I get to do is watch you beat Aaron at pool. It was cool the first few times, now its just repetitive and boring."_

_ He opened his mouth, in a aghast expression. "Come on, Cassiel."_

_ "No, Reid. I'm tired, " I protested. " What time is it anyway?"_

_ "8:30."_

_ "Oh, jeez. I been in here since 5. I lost track of time."_

_ "Is my family really that interesting?" he asked. _

_ "Yeah, actually they do. I was surprised too." I said, yawning. _

_ "I want to make a deal with you," Reid said. He stood up and put his chair back. He came back and bent down next to my chair, pulling me to him. _

_ I stared down at him. _

_ "If you go to Nikki's with me, I will tell you everything I know about Ipswich."_

_ "Why is my going to Nikki's so important to you?" I wondered._

_ "I haven't got to spend time with you all day. I just want some time with you," he explained, flashing me the doe eyes._

_ "Then let's just go back to my dorm. We can have the time in the world." I said._

_ His eyes brightened. "That's a better idea."_

_ "Yeah," I shook my head at him,"I thought you would say that." _

_ And we left the library, arm-in-arm. _

_

* * *

_

Those events weren't lucky coincidences. Apparently, Reid lied to me when he said that the Putnams were killed off.

We passed by the barn on the way back, and I looked at it differently because now I actually knew what transpired there. I could only imagine what Caleb had to go through. And what Reid had to go through when the time came, as Chase's threat loomed over us.

* * *

_**Reid**_

We made it back to school at record time, which was weird, considering Tyler was driving. It was only 12:30 a.m.

We all got out of the Hummer and walked up to Cassiel's dorm hall.

Great, I thought, the moment of truth. Who was going to stay with her?

Cassiel didn't seemed fazed, just continued in through the door.

"Wait a second," I warned, grabbing the back of her jacket-well, my jacket.

"What?" She turned back, angrily, clearly not appreciating my interference of her escape to her dorm room.

"We have to decide who's going to stay with you tonight," Tyler explained.

She looked at him, then her eyes cut to me. "I thought Caleb was kidding about all that, you know, having 24/7 guards."

Tyler furrowed his brow and said, "Why would we joke about your safety?"

"I don't know," she burst out. "I'm seemed to be doing fine so far without the two of you there. I'm sure I can continue in the same vein. If anything, your presence in my room would be more likely to provoke an attack from him instead of providing protection for me."

I considered it. Her logic did make sense, but it wasn't worth risking.

She wasn't.

"I don't like the idea of having to be guarded," Cassiel complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, we don't like the idea of having to guard you." I retorted. I was getting physically tired, and I didn't feel like bickering with her. Evidently, she was in the mood to.

"Well, we wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for you."

"Oh, cry me a damn river. I'm sorry I wasn't born to your standards."

"Guys," Tyler intervened, not for the first time that night.

"Okay,"I said, taking charge, wanting to succumb to my exhaustion. "Me and Tyler will alternate nights. Tyler will guard you during the classes I don't have with you. Those plans sound good to you, princess?"

"No, I don't like the parts where you're supposed to be around me."

"Well, get over it."

"So," Tyler prompted, "Who is going to take tonight?

"You can, Baby Boy," I said, "I'm going to bed, in peace and quiet."

I left quickly, not looking back. I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow night.

.


End file.
